


Conflicts of Interest

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But really not much at all, F/F, Flirting, Romance, a touch of angst, just so much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: Olivia goes to see Alex, but something seems different about her.
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Conflicts of Interest

The elevator ride seemed impossibly long.Olivia did her best to calm her nerves, watching the numbers tick upwards as the car rose to arrive at Alex’s floor.The doors clinked open and she stepped out to walk down the hall to the new door at the new address, her heart fluttering in her chest as she rapped her knuckles against the wood.The door opened, and with an almost rehearsed cadence, Olivia began to speak.

“Alex, I’m sorry; I was being cowardly.I’ve been working through a lot this year, and it’s just been... weighing on me.I didn’t know you were back; I was taken by surprise and dealing with a lot of emotions at once...” she trailed off for a second, breathing a short sigh, “forgive me?”This apology was one dozen red roses short of rom-com cheesiness, and Olivia hated herself in spite of it, already embarrassed at showing up unannounced.She looked up and waited for Alex to laugh in her face as she stood there, twisting in the proverbial wind.

A stunned Alex shifted from foot to foot, considering her options as she leaned in the doorframe, trying to find the right words to articulate her feelings.“Olivia, I—“ she stopped and sighed, realizing this couldn’t simply be resolved in the hallway.“Come inside, Liv,” she said hurriedly, ushering Olivia into her apartment and shutting the door behind them.“We... we can talk for a little.”

Olivia looked around the space as she stepped inside, seeing the half-finished glasses of wine on the coffee table and the remnants of a dinner left behind in the kitchen—Alex didn’t cook.Olivia pressed on in spite of this as she sat on the couch beside Alex.“So much has been in constant change lately, and I’m just glad you’re back, Alex.”Something was amiss; Alex’s eyes kept darting back to her bedroom door every couple of seconds.“Am I... interrupting something?” Olivia asked, glancing to the closed door.

Alex‘s cheeks grew pink at the question, realizing she’d been wearing her worries on her face.“A little,” she said, lowering her eyes from Olivia’s gaze, “Don’t take this the wrong way; I’ll be right back.Um, we—really should talk.”She disappeared into the bedroom, and Olivia’s mind began to race—had Alex really moved on already?She’d only been back in New York for a couple of months.Anxiety churned deep in Olivia’s gut as she stood outside the bedroom door, wondering just what or who was keeping Alex for so long.

The muffled echo of Alex’s laugh floated out the door, and Olivia’s heart sank.Who was this ever-important mystery woman, anyway?“Baby, not now—“ Alex’s voice grew louder as she emerged from the bedroom once more, closing the door behind her.“Can we... talk later tonight, maybe?Get coffee someplace?”

“What’s wrong with talking now?” Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, “You paying her by the hour?”

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a huff, leaning against the door.“Olivia, I’m a prosecutor, you honestly think I’d do something that risky?”

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

“Alex, I’m not gonna wait all night!” a certain southern drawl shouted from behind the door, and Alex stiffened, a flash of panic crossing her face as she realized she was caught.

Olivia knew that voice, and a wicked grin lit up her face. “Actually, I think you’re doing something even more risky.”

Alex scoffed, shaking her head slowly.“You’re one to talk; I heard about David.”She was flustered and grasping at straws, attempting to deflect from her newly-discovered indiscretion.“You’ve got a thing for lawyers.”

“And you’ve got a thing for detectives,” Olivia shot back, eyes locking with Alex’s own.“Your point?”

“What,” Alex chuckled, feeling the heat rush back to her cheeks, “You wanna make this an even bigger conflict of interest?”Her blue eyes glittered as they wandered around Olivia’s frame, looking her up and down with a hungry intensity that made Olivia’s insides melt.

There was no point in attempting discretion anymore.All pretenses of apologies and conversation dropped as Olivia moved closer, resting a hand on Alex’s hip.“Maybe I do.Didn’t you miss me?”

Alex licked her lips and smirked in that cocky, self-assured way that Olivia loved.“Yeah, I did,” she purred, pulling Olivia by the waist into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of preview for an Alex/Olivia/Amanda fic I’ve been working on! I just wanted to post something flirty for Valentine’s, so enjoy! -Ax


End file.
